


餍足

by pikapikaU



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikapikaU/pseuds/pikapikaU
Summary: 旧文补档/重新整理了一遍感觉以前的自己废话好多……





	餍足

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文补档/重新整理了一遍感觉以前的自己废话好多……

这是Arash和Ozymandias建立关系不久后发生的事。

每一次两个人找到空闲的时间找了个清净的地方，无论是在小怪众多的主线或副本地图，还是在从者众多的迦勒底，两人接吻，互相煽风点火，可以说是天时地利人和了，然后突然“法老兄，现在还不行。”Ozymandias还本想说什么，但看见Arash那张拼命忍耐的通红的脸，“好！余准许了！”

但是这次不行，Ozymandias终于忍不下去了。他一遇到Arash，就把他摁在墙壁上，“勇者，这回一定⋯⋯”他低声呢喃，吻上Arash微张的嘴。在伽勒底走廊的角落传来令人脸红的啧啧声，两人唇瓣微分，Ozymandias丝毫不给对方喘息的机会，向对方的口腔又发起了新一轮攻击。Arash被吻得酸痛，再加上快喘不过气来了，他一把推开Ozymandias，“呼⋯⋯法老兄怎么了？”“⋯⋯余等不了了！现在！立刻！马上！”顾不得自己形象的两个人跌跌撞撞地跑到最近的空房间里。

Ozymandias把Arash一把推倒在床上，坐上Arash的腹部，再次俯下身子吻上去，还一边解开自己披风，解除了武装，拉着Arash的手摸上自己的武装。Arash会意，也解除了自己的武装。

两人缠绵在一起，半褪的衣服相互摩擦，发出属于衣服的窸窣声，两人都迫切地想把对方拆入腹中，吃干抹净，即使嘴唇被牙齿磕破，专属血的铁锈味在舌尖间弥漫开，两人也丝毫没有离开对方的意思，吮吸着对方的唾液，像是想把对方的味道永远地刻印在脑中一般。来不及咽下的唾液顺着下巴的线条，滑过Ozymandias的喉结，被黑色布料吸走，晕出一片水渍。

Arash双手抚上Ozymandias的胸部，揉搓着，紧实而富有弹性的肌肉手感很好，他忍不住又多揉了几把。“嗯⋯⋯”Ozymandias发出一丝甜美的鼻音，他往前挺了挺胸，“勇者，还要！”Arash手上薄薄的茧拂过因情动而立起的rt，感受到扑在肩窝的呼吸顿时变得急促了起来，Arash略使坏心眼地捏了捏，还试着往外拉。“啊⋯⋯！”一阵疼痛夹着一丝酥麻如电流般传遍全身，像甜美的毒药，慢慢麻痹着Ozymandias的全身。

“等等，”Arash仿佛想到了什么，“法老兄你扩张过了吗？润滑剂带了吗？”Ozymandias摇了摇头，“好像这是间没人用的空房间⋯⋯有点糟糕啊⋯⋯只好这样来补救一下了，抱歉法老兄请忍耐一下。”Arash把Ozymandias压在身下，褪下对方的裤子，抚上对方站起许久的fs。“呼⋯⋯”Ozymandias发出满足的叹息，他的手也没闲着，Arash也脱掉他的裤子后，Ozymandias握住了对方也硬了很久的分身。两根性器互相抵着，灼热的温度也使两人之间的气氛变得火热起来。两人的手快速地上下撸动着，时不时用指腹蹭几下对方的铃口。Ozymandias把Arash的头往下摁，吻了上去，舌尖在对方的口腔里搅动着，掠过上颚的黏膜，夺走口腔里的唾液，发出啧啧声。Arash空出一只手，再度捏住Ozymandias胸前的肉粒，不轻不重地揉搓了起来。“呜⋯⋯”Ozymandias全身绷紧了一下，随即又在故意缓慢的呼吸中放松下来。Arash不给他喘息的机会，加快了撸动的速度，自己也有了快释放的感觉。“法老兄⋯⋯我们一起。”“啊！”Arash抠挖了几下铃口，Ozymandias实在承受不了这样的刺激，体液全部被射上了Arash的手掌心，和Arash的混在了一起。

“这样应该可以开始了吧⋯⋯”Arash自言自语了一下，让还在不应期的Ozymandias翻了个身，把体液悉数涂抹在了Ozymandias的后面上，手指轻轻按摩着穴口，感到绷紧的肌肉逐渐放松，穴口不再那么紧后，他缓缓往里面埋入一个指关节。“还好吗？法老兄？”他轻声问道，Ozymandias点点头，他便继续了他的动作。一根手指全部进去后，Arash搅/动了几下略干涩的甬道，左右摆动，企图再扩张一下穴口好再埋进去一根手指。“勇者可以不用等了⋯⋯再进去一根也没关系⋯⋯”“法老兄难受就跟我说。”Arash加了一根手指，继续开扩着那片从未有人闯入的禁地，向更深的地方探索。“哈⋯⋯”Ozymandias努力调整着自己的呼吸频率，尽力放松着自己的身体，希望勇者能早一点进来。看差不多了，Arash顺势加了第三根手指，尽管已经被很温柔地扩张了，但后面传来阵阵仿佛撕裂的痛感时不时打乱Ozymandias的呼吸。“勇者⋯⋯呼⋯⋯进来！”Ozymandias虽然觉得这样的扩张很好，但“不满足！还想要勇者！”渴望Arash的想法占据了上风。

“法老兄觉得疼就咬我肩膀吧。”Arash抽出手指，让Ozymandias躺平，扶着自己的性器慢慢向前推进。“呜！”后面被撕裂的感觉逐渐变得强烈，Ozymandias张大嘴巴，大口呼吸着，努力想让后面更加放松，环住Arash的双手握紧拳头又再度松开。发现身下人十分痛苦却又不想咬自己的Arash开始抚慰他的性器，好分散他的注意力。“哈⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯”虽然后面清晰的痛楚冲击着Ozymandias的大脑，但是被人抚慰的快感在他脸上染出一丝红晕。最大的部分全进去了，Arash摸了摸那个地方，还好，没有撕裂，Arash默默喘了一口气，他才发现自己是多么的紧张，这是在生前还是在成为英灵被召唤后的经历里都没有的，“法老兄还好吧⋯⋯？”“叫拉美斯。”“拉美斯⋯⋯”“嗯，还好。”

Arash深呼吸了几下稍作整休，再次往前推进，一边稍稍摇摆着精瘦的腰肢，安抚着里面的每一寸，当他顶到某一点的时候，Ozymandias几乎尖叫了起来“勇者！那里！”前所未有的快感直冲头顶，Ozymandias感觉全身都变得酥软，每一个毛孔都舒张着，叫嚣着“舒服！”。Ozymandias试着将胯往前顶，想让Arash再顶上那一点，但没成功，反而让Arash全部顶进去了。“呜——！”两个人同时发出了痛苦而又包含愉悦的呻吟。

Arash的手抚过Ozymandias光滑的背脊，带过一阵微麻的电流，他感到身下的人微微颤抖了一下，含住他的后面也收紧了一下。见Ozymandias不再露出什么太过不适的表情，Arash开始抽插了起来。

每一次进去抽出，Arash总是略使坏心眼，轻轻擦过Ozymandias的敏感点，对Ozymandias而言这如同隔靴搔痒，“勇者⋯⋯还不够⋯⋯余想要更多”Ozymandias轻轻摆了一下腰，然后猛地收紧后面，Arash呼吸一滞，咬咬牙忍着才没让自己这么早地再次释放出来。他抬起头，刚好对上Ozymandias双眸，蒙上一层淡淡水汽的眼睛仿佛有鎏金转动，啊啊仿佛要被吸进去了，Arash想着。Ozymandias舔了舔唇，半眯着眼睛看着Arash，宛如一只高雅却能魅惑人心的猫。这算是在引诱我吧，Arash把自己全部抽出，猛地一下插入，重重地顶在里面的敏感点上！“啊——！！！”Ozymandias被突如其来的快感淹没，全身绷得紧紧的，分身弹了弹，流出了更多体液，受到刺激的内壁痉挛着，紧紧包着Arash的分身，Arash也被这感觉吸得头皮发麻。

Arash含住Ozymandias右胸前的褐色肉粒，感到身下的人身躯一僵，旋即又放松下来，便又继续他的动作。他的舌尖先是扫过乳尖，“哈！”Ozymandias发出一声短促的急喘。Arash感到身下含住他的后面变得更紧更火热，有规律地吮吸着。“好敏感啊。”说完Arash又含住rt，牙齿轻轻撕磨，不时舌尖在乳头周围打个圈。

“勇者⋯⋯还要！⋯⋯”Ozymandias向前挺了挺自己的胸膛，Arash会意，右手抚上另一边受冷落的rt，揉了揉，捏了起来，还时不时用指甲抠挖一下，另一只手也没闲着，摸上Ozymandias那无人理会，高高抬起的分身，捏了捏头部，铃口流出更多透明的体液，弄湿了Arash的手指，向下探去，抚上下面的袋子，揉搓着，Ozymandias发出一声满足的叹息，但又发现后面并没有得到满足，本想自己动的但无奈这个姿势实在不好使劲。

“勇者⋯⋯动一下！”他抬了抬自己的臀部，“前面满足了还不够吗？好贪心啊。”Arash松开右边已经红肿的乳头，抬头看向Ozymandias。他双手抬高Ozymandias的双腿，先是在那个地方重重地磨了一下，“嗯！”Ozymandias发出了自己也从未听过的甜腻的声音，然后Arash像安慰似的轻轻地磨了几下，摆起了腰杆，随后便是狂风暴雨般地撞击！“啊！⋯⋯勇者！⋯⋯好棒⋯⋯！”Ozymandias尖叫着，头向后仰着，脖颈勾勒出优美的弧线，露出好看的喉结。Arash含住喉结，吮吸着，咬了一下，留下印记后又仿佛安抚般地舔了几下，随后在其耳边低语道：“拉美斯，我爱你。”突如其来的表白冲击着Ozymandias的耳膜，打破了他脑中残余不多的理智，“呜！勇者！余也！”Ozymandias大喊，后面痉挛般地收紧，Arash知道Ozymandias是快释放了，“拉美斯，我爱你。”他再次低语着，他也不再忍耐，在甬道里全部进出几次后，释放了出来。Ozymandias随即也呜咽着释放了出来。

一番缠绵还有清理后，两人双双躺倒在床上，餍足的Ozymandias手臂环住Arash，腿搭上Arash的腰，“勇者为什么之前那么多次不肯继续下去？”Arash想了想自己房间里堆积得如同小山般的做/爱指南：“只是还没做好准备而已啦。”Ozymandias的鼻息弄得他胸口痒痒的，惹得他忍不住轻笑。“不过现在做好准备啦。”他揽过Ozymandias，轻轻在其发心出落下一个吻，“晚安，拉美斯。”


End file.
